Trooper Fate Mapping
In this page we are trying to find out if there really is a skill tree generator or if a troopers skill tree is set up in a way that is just random. Each time a recruit hits level 6 post up all of their chosen skills in the list for their specialization, the skills do not need to be in any order. Once we have enough data we will start looking for similarities and making guesses. Thanks for your help. Link to the Skill List. Link to the muxxu discussion. More Notes In this test we are only interested in level 6 troops. The reason is because are not keeping track of the order that the trooper obtained their skills. A level 7 trooper will have 1 skill that was gained after their specialization, our readers will not know which one was not contributing to the troopers specialization choices. At level 6 we can guess that any skills (or all skills) may have been contributing. Thanks for your understanding. Comms Officer 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. ---- 1.1. ✔''' '''✚ ✖''' 1.2. '''✔ ✚''' '''✖ Doctor 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. ✖''' 9. '''✖ 10. 11. 12. 13. ---- 1.1. ✔''' '''✚ ✖''' 1.2. '''✔ ✚''' '''✖ 1.3. ✔''' '''✚ ✖''' 1.4. '''✔ ✚''' '''✖ Munitions 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. Pilot 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. ✖''' 7. '''✖ 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. Saboteur 1. 2. 3. 4. ✖''' 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. '''✚ 11. ✖''' 12. 13. 14. '''✖ 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. ---- 1.1. ✔''' '''✚ ✖''' 1.2. '''✔ ✚''' '''✖ Scout 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. ✖''' 8. '''✖ 9. 10. ---- 1.1. ✔''' '''✚ ✖''' Soldier 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. '''✖ 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. ✖''' 22. '''✖ 23. 24. 25. 26. 27. 28. ---- 1.1. ✔''' '''✚ ✖''' 1.2. '''✔ ✚''' '''✖ 1.3. ✔''' '''✚ ✖''' 1.4. '''✔ ✚''' '''✖ 1.5. ✔''' '''✚ ✖''' 1.6. '''✔ ✚''' '''✖ Spy 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. ---- 1.1. ✔''' '''✚ ✖''' 1.2. '''✔ ✚''' '''✖ Food for thought Because of similarities that may appear above we can make some wild guesses about the lay out of the skill trees. No one expects that these guesses will be correct. *To get the Comms Officer specialization the trooper must start with either a shotgun or a sniper rifle. #1(+8 reported by Danatar) *To get the Soldier specialization the trooper must obtain either Bulletproof Vest or Tuck 'n' Roll before level 6. #2(+15 reported by Danatar) *To get the Soldier specialization the trooper must at least have two of any combination of combat (red) and survival (blue) skills, except weapons (Either 2 of one kind, or 1 of each). #(13 reported by Danatar) *To get the Spy specialization, the trooper must have at least two weapons. Wrong Guesses After each guess you will find a number (e.g. #1), this shows the number of times that this guess has been proven wrong. A wrong guess is not remove immediately from the list, to avoid bugs we will prove a guess wrong a reasonable number of times. Each time will require another trooper entry. Category:Testing